Special Child and Pup School
Special Child and Pup School It it a special school and its main purpose is to better the skills of disabled pups and children. It is located on the outskirts of Adventure bay. It is open to all whom want a education but have a disability. Whether it be blindness, deafness, being mute, or those with a physical disability such as having a shorter leg than the others, missing a paw, or in a wheelchair. The pups and kids which come here gain the skills that they need to succeed in the future. It also helps them gain the confidence they need to succeed in the future. They also have classes for adult dogs and teens and young adults to help them as well. So this way all can have a chance at a good education. It has a range of classes and special tools to help pups and kids learn. From a flashing light combined with a bell, to a blackboard which shows the words and speaks them to the students. Also there are books written in braille, audio books, and picture books so that they can understand the stories and lessons easier for them. It has a beautiful playground of flowers and play equipment. Surrounded by a lake, it is one of the most beautiful locations in the state. Pups and kids can run, swim and play within nature. They also have student and pup K9 aides to help others. When it comes to the school, the pups get the care and learning they need. The school also has multiple activities ranging from art to music to soccer to ballet. They have fun while at the same time gain the much needed skills to better their futures. Their mascot is the Crimson Foxes and when it comes to small teams like 4 pup soccer or clubs, the students make their own mascots. Faculty: Mrs. Honeycomb (founder and principal) Sally (The Great Pyreness and K-9 Principal) Justin (The Old English Sheepdog) Graduation When it is time for the pups and students to graduate, they wear a special green ceremonial gown and a blue and red mortarboard with a golden tassel. They also receive a special gift along with the diploma ranging from a special tablet which takes what one says and puts into words for another to easily understand to a tool which allows blind pups to understand a book by rubbing it against a page and speaks the text to them at a steady pace. Students/Graduates Pups/Kids: Ashes Dodge Marble Isis Zander Thulite Moxie Jackalope Aila Crockett Chompy Dogs/Adults: Stories it is mentioned in: Pups go to Pup School 2 Pups fix the playground The Space Pups Shoot for the Stars Gallery Special Child and Pup School Space Pups.jpg|The 2015-2016 Four Pup Soccer Champions for the State of California, The Adventure Bay Special Child and Pup School Space Pups Ashes and Dodge's Graduation.jpg|Ashes and Dodge, best friends and graduates Daddy rubble and Mable at Graduation.jpg|Daddy Rubble is proud of his little girl Marble Category:School Category:Pup-School Category:Special School for Disabilites Category:Fanon Schools